A Light in the Storm
by Ladiladida
Summary: A One-shot fic for Hermione/Snape. As a storm rages outside Hogwarts Hermione sits by the window watching, she is soon sought out by a concerned Snape. AU.


A Light in a Storm by Lisa Loveday

**A Light in a Storm**

**Dedicated to Velveteenbunny, the best friend.**

The rain pattered against the window in a soft, regular rhythm, its heavy beads racing down the glass and pooling on the sill. The sky was a swirl of black, deep grey and indigo each fighting to be dominant and the poor moon was quite hidden from view. Out of the starless, dark blanket low roars of thunder exerted their dominance and the angry sky offered forked flashes at random intervals. This window was the protection from the beautiful terror of the elements outside and upon its wide, inner sill sat Hermione, her knees drawn up to her chin and hugged to her with her arms. At her feet held on a brass holder was a single candle offering only a dim, flickering glow upon her form as she looked out among the tempestuous beyond. It had offered its small glimmer for some time and had worn down over half way but Hermione had not noticed, transfixed as she was by the storm. The view from Hogwarts was even more spectacular in a storm and when the moon got a brief chance to fight through the clouds it was as though the landscape beyond was veiled in a silvery dew, truly a thing of beauty.

What did her mind consider when she looked upon such natural wonder? Nothing, nothing at all. In fact it brought her a kind of peace knowing that a tiny frame such as she was powerless to the elements, their force and power far exceeding her own. It was an inevitable battle man always lost, that against nature and with all that had happened it was a soothing prospect. Her mind didn't dwell on darker shades now, her mind at rest she was conscious of nothing but what her eyes could see and her chest rose and fell with deep, sated breaths. The beats of the rain and the rumble of thunder meant that at first she did not hear the soft wrapping at her chamber door, but at last her head turned towards the sound and she quietly called.

"Come in."

A strong beam of light coolly illuminated the room born from a wand held by the man she was not surprised to see. Snape entered the room with quiet confidence and softly closed the door, he walked across the room but stood a little distance from her. For a moment they did not share a word, but he looked upon her with quiet contemplation. His eyes travelled from the low, withering candle at her feet up her striped pyjama legs and observed she was well wrapped in a soft white dressing gown. Her hair lay like soft silk at her shoulders, a slight wave visible and seemingly golden in the light. Despite the lack of light there was more warmth in that view before him than any candle lit room in Hogwarts and Snape extinguished the light in his wand as though its cool rays were offensive to the sight.

"Only one candle Miss Grainger on a night such as this?" He asked softly. "It appears it will quite soon die out."

"I have another, several in fact." She replied with a faint, sleepy smile. "I only need one."

Snape took a chair from nearby and drew it near the window; he was now only a foot away from Hermione. He seated himself comfortably and took a moment to gaze over the view they now shared, it was strangely beautiful, enhanced further by the dim light of the candle. He understood now.

"Could you not sleep?" She asked, looking at him again, the light making her eyes have an amber sheen. Snape shook his head and leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees, his hands draping in between them.

"I was reading when the storm began and it's not something that anyone could sleep through." He replied, that deep, rich tone of his voice carrying more weight than the thunder outside. At that moment a sharp fork of lightning struck in the near distance, its electric yellow blaze striking a tree and setting it to spark like a fireworks display. The pair watched in silent awe and Snape took the opportunity to seek out Hermione's hand and hold it gently in his own. Neither looked down at the join of their hands for it was the most natural thing in the world, the silent bond they both understood.

As the rain slowly quelled the small blaze they remained silent, looking out together. When it was over Hermione shuffled her body so it was turned inwards so she now faced Snape. He offered her a very small smile, the corners of his mouth turning upwards, speaking volumes in their subtlety.

"It was kind of you to worry." She said.

"Who said I was worried, Miss Granger?" He replied, the smile growing slightly larger. Hermione tilted her head a little and smiled back at his impossible reply, cryptic and playful in equal measure, but she was accustomed to that now. She felt his thumb gently sweep over the back of the hand he held several times and she felt the tingle of sensation run up her arm to her gentle, beating heart. The feeling remained there as it enjoyed to do so.

"Alright then, you're not worried so you must be envious of my view."

"It's a very fine prospect from where I am sat."

"You sound like an art critic Professor." Hermione retorted and she felt a playful tug on her hand from him as he looked at her, she let out a small laugh. They again sat in contented silence, suspended in a moment of comfort. When he came to her door it was partly out of concern but more the necessity to be near her, for in the darkness his spirit was too growing dark. But on entering the room, the dim light and the sight of her at the window had pierced his body with a ray of warmth that he so cherished, he was now revelling in it. His own dark eyes seemed to become less bottomless this night and Hermione could read him fully, he seemed relaxed, he seemed happy.

She slid her hand from his and took hold of the candle, Snape watched as she shuffled forward leaving some space behind her on the sill. Enough space for him. He rose and placed himself behind her, his back resting in the corner between the wall and the pane, his arms open. Hermione leaned back and rested against his chest, dropping one of his arms over her shoulder and across her chest. The fingers fixed gently at her waist so they were anchored together and both felt comfortable and close. With his free hand Snape took the candle from her and placed it on the chair. He then wrapped it over his other so that he held Hermione fully in his arms and her own rested on them.

Minute by minute passed, the storm raged and the black swirls overtook the indigo and grey. Flashes fell from the heavens and the rain beat harder against the window as the wind picked up. Gone was the soft, regular rhythm, now it was a hectic battering of the glass and the wind howled through the rafters. But who could be frightened when they were safely encased in a moment of deep comfort and love as they were just now? Hermione's fingers stroked over Snape's dark sleeves but he felt every sensation as thought it were directly on his skin. The slow, hypnotic motions were deeply soothing and the warm feeling he was basking in from her presence was overwhelming, but nowadays it no longer frightened him, instead he revelled in it. Her hair smelled freshly shampooed, a soft coconut smell and the collar of her fluffy dressing gown was soft against his neck. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her temple before drawing her in a little tighter. He heard her sigh at this and inside his stomach flipped a little and his heart clammered with emotion. He loved her so dearly, so different from his love for Lily which had been the devotion of first love. He had been faithful then but hope needed to reclaim what he lost. Hermione Granger has done just that, it happened one day out of the blue though he had watched her grow for years. Yet what day aged nineteen she had turned a corner revealing herself in the same corridor as he and it stopped him dead as though seeing her for the first time.

This second love held the depth and devotion of the first, but it was stronger from faith for she loved him back. Its spine had strengthened and its wings beat defiantly, soaring high.

"What do you think makes the most frightening elements the most beautiful?" She asked at last, her voice a whisper now she was enveloped by him.

"I'm not certain." He replied, his voice equally low. "Perhaps it is the raw power."

"Beauty and terror side by side." She sighed, burrowing herself deeply into him as though trying to get under his skin, her head turned so her breath tickled his neck slightly despite the high collar and one arm slid along his chest. Her knees bent and she was now laid on her side against him, he too shifted and he just managed to rest his legs on the sill too. "Your heart rages like the storm, I can feel it."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Perhaps for the same reason as mine." She replied and looked up at him, deep into those ebony eyes. He gazed down at her and nodded, she smiled, how he loved that. Her temple went back to rest on his chest and his cheek lay against her smooth hair.

The hour passed in loving embrace there on the sill and as the thunder ebbed and the lightening ceased, Hermione had drifted off to sleep. Snape however remained awake, his body lulled into deep happiness. The candle had long since extinguished but then the moon had at last crept through the cloud and scattered silver across the scene. Hermione's arms were draped loosely about him and her soft breathing was now the only thing audible in the room. Snape kissed her hair and held her a little tighter, his mind should have been thinking a hundred things right now and his body overwhelmed with emotion, but no. All was soothed and silent, restful and peaceful.

When at last Hermione lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him offering a sleepy smile he softly spoke again.

"The storm has passed."

"I didn't mean to miss it."

"There will be others." He promised as she snuggled into him again.

"Not like this one." She murmured. Snape laughed a little but realised he was now being selfish keeping her here.

"You should go to bed, Hermione."

"Who says?" She laughed, her voice more awake. Her answer was that he scooped her up and took her over to the bed, laying her down upon it. She sat up and let him remove her dressing gown before pulling back the covers. Hermione slid under them, the comfort of the mattress being a welcome one after the windowsill. Snape sat on the edge of the bed as she lay on her side, he stroked her hair and down her arm, she caught his hand in her own. Bringing it up to her mouth she kissed the back of it, holding it to her lips for several seconds before lifting it away. Snape leant forward and kissed the top of her head, but looking into her eyes again he could not help put press his own lips to hers. Heaven was not real, perfection not possible and that is why moments like this held such strong importance for brief mortality could offer such wonderful moments.

Snape stood up and walked towards the door, his wand providing him light again.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight." She replied and succumbed to slumber again before he even closed the door.


End file.
